


Marca

by Taisha_StarkTaisho



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Complete
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisha_StarkTaisho/pseuds/Taisha_StarkTaisho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles llega a la mansión Hale portando consigo una marca en su cuello. Derek enfurece, pero sabe muy bien de como deshacerse de ella *Sterek*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marca

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Hola, este es mi primer Sterek, así que no esperen gran cosa. No esta ambientada a ninguna temporada en especial, no en la primera, tal vez.
> 
> Dato: Solo los personajes de Anthony Downey y Claire Easter me pertenecen, los demás no.
> 
> ¡Leer y desfrutar!

Capitulo Único: Marca.

 

Stiles resoplo pesadamente cuando por fin estaciona el jeep frente a la, casi reconstruida, mansión Hale.

Hoy no había sido una de sus mejores mañanas, pues, no solo casi se había quedado dormido a causa de que no se había dado cuenta de que su móvil se había apagado durante la noche, por lo tanto, también dejándolo sin despertador; sino que tampoco su padre había sido muy "delicado" a la hora de despertarlo. El Sheriff Stilinski le había echado, literalmente, un vaso de agua fría directamente a su rostro, obligándole a perder valiosos minutos en toser hasta eliminar todo rastro de agua de sus pulmones que hubiese usado, al menos, para comer algo en la seguridad de su cocina. Pero, había desperdiciado el tiempo en tratar de no morir ahogado y había tenido que solo conformarse con beber café en el jeep. Un café al que le faltaba azúcar y leche.

Luego, como si fuera poco el haberse quemado con un poco de café y manchado un poco sus pantalones, tuvo que pasar catorce minutos en enfermería. Pues, antes de entrar al salón que le correspondía la primera hora, alguien abrió abruptamente la puerta -Scott- y lo golpeo fuertemente en la cabeza. Logrando que un feo chichón morado le adornara hasta que logro cubrirlo un poco con maquillaje, cortesía de Malia.

Cuando pudo recién volver a clases, tuvo que ser Harris su profesor. Y ni hablar de como le había ido, al parecer, el hombre tenia el don de saber cuando la culpa la tenia él y cuando hacer la vista gorda.

Asi que no, hoy había sido una de esas mañanas que prefería ignorar y hacer de cuenta como si nunca hubiesen sucedido.

Stiles cruzo el poco tramo que lo alejaba de la puerta de entrada y entro sin siquiera golpear o avisar antes, como si aquella casa fuera suya o ya lo había echo con anterioridad. Camino hasta la cocina cargando con él varias bolsas del supermercado, hoy nuevamente tuvo que hacer las compras porque, al parecer, sus "cachorros" tenían la manía de comer más que de costumbre. Según Peter, era porque los entrenamientos de Derek se habían vuelto más duros. Él lo ignoraba, con o sin entrenamientos, los lobos comían como si de un batallón en ayuna se tratara.

Dejo la mercadería correspondiente en su lugar y otras tantas las dejo a mano, pronto tendría que ponerse a cocinar algo para los hambrientos Hombres Lobo. Stiles pensaba -con mucha razón que ignoraba- que sin él, todos se morirían de hambre, incluyendo a su padre. Y aunque solo lo necesitaban para poder llenar sus estómagos, Stiles sentía que era importante. Que al menos alguien le necesitaba.

Pobre de él, que no veía lo mucho que sus amigos le apreciaban. Que no solo era el cocinero de una extraña manada, sino su Omega. Aquel que les traiga algo de calma a sus lobos interiores y sus mentes.

—¿Qué cocinaras? —dijo de pronto una gruesa voz venida a sus espaldas.

—¡Mierda! —

Stiles salto en su lugar a causa del susto, llevo su mano hasta su pecho, justo a la altura donde se encontraba su corazón que parecía querer bombear más sangre del que debería. Frunció el ceño y miro con gran molestia a Derek, quien no parecía ni por lejos sentirse culpable de casi matarlo del susto.

El muchacho en verdad odiaba cuando Derek, y los otros, le hacían eso ¿Es que no comprendían que él era un simple ser humano?

—En serio, Derek, uno de estos días les voy a poner a cada uno de ustedes un bello cascabel para saber cuando se me acercan con la adorable intensión de hablarme, de lo contrario terminaran matándome del susto. Y si no lo hacen, tendré que usar un marcapaso antes de los treinta años y no planeo querer usar un marcapaso —hablo casi atropelladamente Stiles. Derek resoplo con cierto cansancio, aun así no hizo más —De igual manera, e ignorando el hecho de que casi me matas, otra vez ¿Qué quieres? ¿No se supone que deberías estar con los otros y entrenando con sus súper poderes de Hombres Lobo? —

—Entrenan por su cuenta, yo solo vine por algo de agua —dijo sin importarle verdaderamente el responder.

Derek camino dentro de la cocina hasta la nevera cuando de repente sus pasos se cortan a la altura donde Stiles estaba guardando la mercadería restante. Su mirada viaja como relámpago a la altura del cuello del humano, justo entre la unión de su hombro y su cuello.

Allí una marca rojiza le adorna visiblemente y su lobo interior no puede reprimir el gruñir con fiereza, le ha olfateado sin disimulo y el olor que desprende la marca le había dicho a Derek que la ha hecho un hombre. Un hombre que pronto se quedaría sin garganta.

Sin reprimirlo, un gruñido retumba en el interior de su pecho y sale de su boca apenas entre abierta. Sus ojos se habían vuelto de un azul totalmente peligroso y sus garras habían aumentado su tamaño al igual que sus colmillos.

Al escucharlo con total claridad, Stiles voltea a verlo con sorpresa.

—¿Derek? —

—... ¿Qué es... eso? —pregunta con la voz rasposa.

Stiles parpadea dos veces, porque no logra entenderle

—¿Qué cosa? —

Derek levanta su mano y le apunta desde lejos la marca que tiene en la unión de su hombro y cuello, en su piel blanca y que aquella mordida resalta vivamente con aquel color entre el rojo y el rosa.

—Oh, esto... No creí que Tony me hubiese mordido tan fuerte— dice distraídamente, sin darse cuenta de como poco a poco la furia parece contraer el rostro de Derek— No es nada realmente —

Pero Stiles deja de hacer lo que hace porque su cuerpo rápidamente es estampado contra la puerta de la nevera gracias a Derek, de seguir así, Stiles sabe que tendrá problemas de espalda apenas cumpla los veintinueve años.

—¿Y porque llevas tu cuello marcado, Stiles? —

Uh-Oh... Derek esta enojado y el humano no sabe porque.

—¿Y hacia falta que casi rompieras mi espalda nuevamente? Por si no sabias, hay mejores formas de pedir o preguntar, Derek —

—Responde... —le gruñe, mostrando sus colmillos.

Stiles resopla frustrado, sabe que debe responderle o no le dejaría ir ni aunque se estuviese muriendo de hambre.

—Escucha, hoy llegaron dos nuevos alumnos de intercambio de Rumania ¿Si? Anthony Downey y Claire Easter. Al parecer, por el lugar de donde ellos viven tienen un juego peculiar, a todos les pareció "gracioso" el que ellos se pasaran toda la mañana mordiendo a estudiantes distraídos. Llaman al juego "El Vampiro" y por como te has dado cuenta, el juego consiste en morder a un pobre distraído y lamentablemente yo fui uno de esos... —le explico. Luego, Stiles alzo una de sus manos y pico el pecho de Derek varias veces— Asi que no vayas pensando cualquier cosa, lobito —se burlo.

Derek se lo quedo mirando a los ojos fijamente, sabe que Stiles no le miente. Aun así le molesta verdaderamente que alguien más se osara a morderlo solo porque el muy idiota estaba distraído vaya a saber con que.

Rápidamente Stiles se zafo del agarre de Derek y volvió a donde anteriormente estaba acomodando la mercadería, resoplo bastante fuerte y fijo su vista a la mesa.

—Además, dentro de unas semanas seguramente se ira —murmura por lo bajo.

Derek frunce el ceño y gruñe.

—Puedo ayudarte con eso... —

Stiles detiene lo que hacia más por haber escuchado a Derek decir más de dos palabras seguidas que por lo que dijo en verdad, pero no le culpen, no siempre se podía tener a Derek-me-importa-poco-tu-vida-Hale hablándote más de una vez en un día.

—¿Enserio? —pregunto, ingenuo de él.

Rápidamente odio a su lengua floja y el haber formulado la pregunta, la gran sonrisa de depredador que invadió el rostro de Hale no prometía nada bueno.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la espalda de Stiles era nuevamente golpeada contra la puerta de la nevera e inmovilizado por los fuertes brazos del Alpha. Abrió la boca para decir algo, o al menos intentarlo, lo que fuera, cuando Derek se inclino sobre él. Su aliento rozaba suavemente la "mordida del vampiro", Stiles no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir como Derek lo olfateaba ¿Por qué lo olfateaba?

Derek gruño y presiono más a Stiles contra la nevera. El adolescente trato por todos los medios no ponerse más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

Vio claramente como Hale se inclinaba más sobre su cuello y algo pronto se apodero de su cuello, justo donde la marca estaba. Sintió claramente la presión en el lugar y como los dientes, no los colmillos, de Derek lo tenían sujeto de la zona. Trato de separarlo de si, en serio trato, pero no fue suficiente. Mover a Derek seria como tratar de mover una pared de material, imposible para él.

Derek volvió a hacer presión con sus dientes siendo ayudado por su lengua, Stiles se estremeció cuando sintió apenas la suave lamida en la zona rojiza. Se abría caído sino fuese porque el Alpha lo tenia bien sujeto. La presión parecía aumentar en cada segundo y las descargas eléctricas le golpeaban fuertemente la columna.

A Stiles empezaba incomodarle el rumbo que sus pensamientos comenzaba a ir. No era como si no hubiese hecho esto antes con Derek, ellos eran algo así como una pareja -nada oficial en verdad- pero nunca habían llegado más allá y Stiles no sabia si estaba preparado para ello.

Y no, él no era ninguna colegiala temerosa de perder su virginidad con su primer novio. Sino, que temía ser tema de una noche para Hale. Él no quería ser solo uno más en la lista de los que pasaron en la cama del Alpha.

Justo cuando intento a separarse por fin, Derek dio un ultimo mordisco, más fuerte que las anteriores, logrando que Stiles respingara audiblemente. Derek le dio una ultima lamida a la unión de su cuello y su hombro y se alejo del adolescente, quien tenia la mirada perdida y sus mejillas totalmente encendida.

—Listo —dijo Derek, con la voz sospechosamente ronca.

Stiles, luego de recuperar su respiración y el equilibrio, ya que Derek se había separado de él. Abrió sus brillantes ojos y miro fijamente a Derek, el Hombre Lobo hiso mucho de su autocontrol para no besarlo allí mismo. Cuando el adolescente recupero el habla, cayo en algo verdaderamente importante.

—¿Cómo que lis... ¡Oh, por dios, Derek! —grito Stiles, llevando su mano hasta la nueva marca que adornaba su cuello— Te voy a matar —le gruño mientras corría hasta el espejo más cercano.

Derek le siguió con la mirada hasta perderlo de vista escaleras arriba, sonrió mostrando más sus colmillos y lo siguió, recordándole más que nunca a como se parecía ahora un animal salvaje.

Un animal que ahora se le hacia muy tentador volver a besar el cuello de su compañero. Porque aunque no le había marcado como se debería hacer en un compañero, con aquello le basta. Por ahora, claro.

Esta vez, la marca del humano, la dejaba pasar. Porque solo había sido a causa de un infantil y tonto juego...

Pobre de aquel que se osara a querer marcar a Stiles de verdad. Y si lo hacían, bien, luego debían abstenerse a las consecuencias.


End file.
